Perspectivement géométrique
by Isadora.Art
Summary: Et elle se rendait compte que leurs chemins étaient différents. Que géométriquement parlant, ils n'allaient plus dans le même sens.


**Perspectivement géométrique**

...

* * *

 _ **La théorie des parallèles**_

 **Suis-moi, je te fuis** —

* * *

 _Allez, viens, j't'emmène au vent._

 _Je t'emmène au-dessus des gens._

…

Ecrasant le mégot de sa clope dans le cendrier posé devant elle, sur la table de la terrasse, elle soupira une énième fois, regardant les vapes de fumée s'envoler rêveusement vers le ciel dégagé. Tout en tapotant sur son petit smartphone blanc un message à l'intention de sa meilleure amie, elle sirotait tranquillement le cocktail alcoolisé qu'un robot ménager lui avait apporté.

Bulma Brieff, éminente scientifique et riche héritière observait le coucher de soleil, ruminant ses mœurs et pensées. Elle répondait évasivement aux questions éloquentes de son amie, et s'enfermait dans un silence qui ne lui ressemblait guère. La jolie jeune femme filait un mauvais coton, et c'était souvent un synonyme de mauvais augure.

Le calme avant la tempête.

Au loin, le ronron caractéristique de la salle de gravité en marche, et le chant des grillons présageaient une charmante soirée. Les effluves qui s'échappaient de la cuisine en contre-bas arrivaient presque à rendre le sourire à la demoiselle.

La sonnerie de son portable retentit discrètement, et Bulma baissa les yeux pour y lire un autre message de sa meilleure amie. Elle ne répondit même pas, enlevant la sonnerie et sirotant les dernières gouttes de son breuvage acidulé. Puis, elle se ralluma une énième clope, se promettant intérieurement qu'elle arrêterait la semaine suivante. Une promesse vaine, bien entendue. Elle avait dit pareil les dernières fois.

Savourant lentement le tabac s'infiltrant jusqu'au plus profond de son âme, elle recracha la fumée blafarde et regarda doucement la clope se consumer et tomber en cendre.

Soupir.

Elle écrasa le mégot, sur la table, puis se leva, agacée, rejoignant comme à chaque fois son laboratoire malgré l'heure avancée.

A peine eut-elle fermé la porte derrière elle et fait quelques pas dans son bordel organisé que quelqu'un frappa timidement à la porte. Bulma siffla d'agacement, et s'arrêtant au milieu de la pièce, et se tournant de trois quarts.

— Quoi encore ? grinça la scientifique.

La porte pivota pour laisser apparaitre la silhouette éhanchée de sa mère. Dans ses frêles bras, elle tenait une grande assiette, et la jeune femme reconnut les effluves qu'elle avait au préalable sentit lorsqu'elle était encore sur la terrasse. Bunny sautilla doucement vers elle, son habituel sourire chaleureux sur le visage, apparemment ravie de revoir sa fille chérie. Bonheur qui n'était absolument pas partagé.

— Ma petite chérie, ma toute belle, je suis venue t'amener ton plat préféré que j'ai préparé juste pour toii ~ ! J'ai moi-même été chercher tous les ingrédients nécessaires au marché ce matin, et oh, ma chérie, tu ne sais pas qui j'ai rencon-…

Bulma adorait sa mère, mais elle n'était pas d'humeur à l'entendre jacasser et raconter des stupidités à tout bout de champ. Actuellement, la bleutée aspirait juste à manger le délicieux plat que sa mère lui avait amené, et à se tuer au travail, comme elle faisait tous les soirs depuis quelques jours.

Elle s'empressa de prendre l'assiette, en la remerciant du bout des lèvres, et la mit rapidement à la porte.

Alors que la porte renforcée se refermait sur son nez, Bunny Brieff poussait un soupir désemparé, et secouait la tête en direction de son mari, caché derrière une plante haute.

— Notre fille adorée est vraiment pas au top de sa forme … Tu te rends compte ? Elle ne m'a même pas répondu quand je lui ai demandé si elle préférait ses pâtisseries au café ou au chocolat … Ma pauvre petite chérie …

La mère prenait un air désolé, et le père lui souriait doucement, en la prenant dans ses bras.

* * *

— Je sais ce qu'il arrive à notre petite puce, s'écria soudainement Bunny, s'arrachant à la contemplation de sa série télévisée.

Son époux leva légèrement la tête de son journal, accordant une attention toute particulière aux propos de sa femme.

— Elle est dans cette état à cause de sa dispute avec Végéta ! Regarde ! Regarde ! Dans ma série télévisée c'est pareil ! La jeune femme nourrissait des sentiments secrets pour le garçon, et il est tombé amoureux d'une autre fille ! Alors, l'héroïne est devenue tellement triste qu'elle aussi refusait de manger les sucreries de sa pauvre mère …

La blonde pressait les mains devant sa bouche, sautant à des conclusions délirantes sous le regard amusé du scientifique.

— Je suis sûre que tu as raison, ma chérie …, murmura-t-il en se replongeant dans la lecture de son journal scientifique.

— Bulma est toute déprimée depuis le jour où elle s'est disputée avec Vegeta, et ils ne s'adressent même plus la parole … Moh … Ce charmant jeune homme aurait donc trouvé quelqu'un de mieux que ma fille adorée ? Impossible !

Elle se tourna vivement vers son mari, en réfléchissant vivement.

— Nous devons faire quelque chose ! Un si beau couple, ce serait dommage qu'il vole en éclat à cause d'une troisième personne, tu ne penses pas … ? Ils sont tellement faits l'uns pour l'autre !

— Bien entendu, ma chérie, bailla son mari. Et comment se résout l'histoire dans ta série télévisée ?

La mère de famille se tut un instant et reporta son attention sur l'écran lumineux, se laissant de nouveau absorber par le show.

Elle finirait bien par trouver une façon de mettre ces deux là ensemble.

* * *

Bulma poussa un long soupir, en taillant la mine de son crayon gris. Sur son bureau désordonné s'étalait de multiples plans et constructions en tout genre. Elle gribouillait ce qui lui passait par la tête, bricolait de nouveau gadgets sans intérêt et se laissait abrutir par un travail qui ne lui occupait plus tant l'esprit que ça.

Même si elle refusait de l'admettre, la dispute avec ce prince venu de l'espace lui pesait bien plus qu'elle ne voulait le laisser croire. Se laissant tomber sur sa table de travail, elle poussa un long soupir de frustration.

La querelle avec Végéta.

Ah, cet idiot, cet ingrat, ce singe venu tout droit des étoiles, il avait le don unique de mettre Bulma dans des états pas croyables. Elle faisait tout pour lui. Elle passait des nuits entières à se creuser la tête, à dessiner et à construire.

Et lui, il ne faisait que détruire, détruire et détruire. Ah oui, et être un trou du cul, aussi, essentiellement.

C'est tout ce qu'il savait faire, de toute façon.

Encore une fois, il l'avait traitée d'incapable car il avait cassé un énième de ses robots. Et elle s'était énervée. Et ça avait très vite dégénéré, comme à chaque fois. Elle ne voulait plus revoir la tronche de ce sale Végéta pour les jours à venir. Sinon elle lui refaisait le portrait – et c'était assez comique, parce qu'elle serait incapable de le toucher.

Partagée entre ses sentiments de haine profonde et de tristesse inconscience, elle envoya voler les multiples papiers sur son bureau. Puis elle lâcha un cri de rage, et finit par s'asseoir au milieu du carnage de la pièce.

Elle le détestait. Réellement.

Puis, quelqu'un toqua à la porte, rompant les pensées de la scientifique. Bulma grogna, ce qui ressemblait vaguement à une permission d'entrer. Heureusement, ce fut son père qui passa dans l'embrasure, et elle desserra les mâchoires.

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle soit moins sur la défensive.

Son père jeta un coup d'œil au bordel qu'elle avait foutue, mais ne pipa mot. De toute façon, il ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de sa fille. Pas maintenant.

— Yamcha a téléphoné, mais tu étais occupée. Il a demandé si ça tenait toujours pour ce soir. Il passera te chercher à 19 heures, souffla son père.

Elle hocha simplement la tête, sans vraiment y réfléchir. Sortir un peu, et surtout avec Yamcha lui ferait sûrement le plus grand des biens. Elle n'était enchantée non plus, sa relation avec le guerrier était un peu compliquée ces temps.

Tout était compliqué de toute manière, lorsqu'on s'appelait Bulma Brief.

— Qu'est ce qui te tracasse, ma belle ?

Son père n'était pas parti. Il s'était même mis à l'aider à ranger son bureau. Elle, elle ne répondit rien. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler, encore moins avec lui.

— C'est ta dispute avec Végéta ? Il n'faut pas que tu te prennes la tête avec ça, tu sais. Tout n'est qu'une question de perspective. Et de géométrie.

Elle releva la tête, légèrement amusée, son humeur maussade légèrement envolée.

— De géométrie ? De quoi tu me parles ?

Le scientifique sourit. Il avait réussi à capturer l'attention de sa fille.

— Et bien, dis-toi, que Végéta et toi, vous êtes des perpendiculaires. Vous n'avez pas le même but, et vous n'allez pas dans la même direction. Mais vous devez, pour une raison ou une autre, vous entre-aidez, et c'est pour ça que vos lignes se croisent.

Bulma l'écoutait avec attention maintenant.

— Et avec Yamcha, je dirais que vous êtes des parallèles, vous êtes proches et vous allez dans la même direction. Vous avez décidé d'avancer ensemble sans vous croiser, mais vous avancez vers le même point.

La jeune femme, émue, réfléchit longuement à ce que lui disait son père. Il n'avait pas tout tort, en fin de compte. Son résonnement n'était pas infondé, et il expliquait même beaucoup de choses.

Sa mauvaise humeur envolée, prête même à pardonner à Végéta, elle remercia chaudement son père. Il prit congé, sur ses bonnes paroles, et Bulma resta seule avec ses pensées, et son bureau à ranger.

* * *

Une fois toute remis en place, elle leva les yeux vers l'heure et pâlit. Il était quasiment l'heure de son rendez-vous avec son petit-ami, et elle n'était absolument pas prête …

Une bonne douche, et elle était sur pied. Pour une fois, elle décida de lisser les cheveux, et de les laisser retomber sur ses épaules. Elle se maquilla légèrement les yeux, et un peu de gloss brillant sur ses lèvres rebondies.

Puis vint la question de la robe. Elle en choisit une très simple. Une rouge bustier, et évasée au niveau des hanches. Yamcha aimait le rouge. Et Bulma voulait lui plaire. Quelqu'un sonna à la porte, et elle en conclut que c'était lui. Mais elle n'allait pas se presser pour autant. Il avait qu'à l'attendre.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir de sa chambre, sa porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, laissant rentrer un Végéta passablement sur les nerfs. Il jeta sur le sol une carcasse de métal encore fumante.

— Femme. Répare-moi ce robot. Tout de suite.

Et sa bonne humeur s'envola. En approximativement 3 secondes. Peut-être un peu moins. Alors qu'elle croisait son regard froid et arrogant, sa colère remonta en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire.

— Je le ferai demain matin, déclara-t-elle en haussant les sourcils. Je sors avec Yamcha ce soir.

— C'est donc pour ça que le faiblard est là. Tsss, pitoyable.

Il ricane, et elle sent son cœur se serrer, de colère.

— Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à le voir ? Vous ne vous aimez plus. Et je veux mon robot tout-de-suite.

Elle serra le poing, sentant la colère et le venin lui bouillir le sang.

— Mêle toi de tes affaires, bon sang. Qu'est-ce que t'y connais, à l'amour toi ? Et je ne réparerai pas ton robot maintenant ! Je le ferai quand je rentrerai !

Il haussa un sourcil, et perdit son sourire en coin. Sadique. Puis, il s'avança vers elle, lentement, sans la quitter des yeux.

— Femme, répéta-t-il tandis qu'elle réfrénait un frisson d'effroi.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains, et fit quelques pas pour l'éviter.

— Tu ne me fais pas peur, Végéta. Qu'est ce que tu vas me faire ? Tout faire exploser ? Tu ne seras pas plus avancé, mon grand.

Et Bulma sourit. Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Victorieuse, elle le défia du regard et lui passa à côté, rejoignant la porte. Une fois dans l'embrasure, elle se tourna vers lui, qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

— Ne mord pas la main qui te nourrit, Végéta.

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, armée de son plus grand sourire, elle s'en alla rejoindre Yamcha, qui discutait avec ses parents dans le salon.

Elle repensait à ce que lui avait expliqué son père quelques heures plus tôt. Tout n'était qu'une question de géométrie, de parallèles, de perpendiculaire ; de perspective en soi.

* * *

La soirée se passait bien en soi. Yamcha avait fait des efforts. Vraiment. Il avait même mis un costard, et Bulma le trouvait diablement sexy en costume noir. Il souriait, et parlait sans interruption. La scientifique, elle, le regardait, réfléchissait, et se repassait en boucle les paroles de son père, mais aussi celle de Végéta.

L'aimait-elle vraiment ?

Bien sûr qu'elle l'aimait. Il était … sa parallèle ! Il traversait sa vie, accompagnait son chemin, sans jamais la traverser et la bouleverser. Intérieurement, elle maudissait Végéta de lui avoir dit ça, et elle se maudissait elle-même pour en avoir douté pendant plusieurs secondes. Comment pouvait-elle douter de lui, d'eux ? Ils étaient ensemble depuis si longtemps !

— Bulma, tu m'écoutes ? souffla Yamcha.

Elle sursauta, s'extirpant de ses pensées. Elle sourit en croisant le regard du guerrier, et hocha la tête.

— Oui, pardon, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées !

— J'ai vu ça … J'espère que tu pensais à moi, au moins !

Le noiraud éclata de rire, et se leva, laissant sur la table son smartphone et les quelques affaires qu'il avait dans ses poches – ces clés, un peu d'argent, quelques papiers.

— Je reviens vite. Je vais aux toilettes, et après, nous pourrons partir prendre le dessert chez moi.

Bulma sourit en signe d'approbation, et il la laissa seule.

A ce moment-là, si le portable ne s'était pas allumé sur un nouveau message, la scientifique n'aurait jamais pensé à jeter un coup d'œil. Elle n'était pas jalouse, et elle faisait confiance à son partenaire. Après tout, ils étaient ensemble depuis si longtemps !

Mais poussée par la curiosité, et voyant que Yamcha ne revenait pas, elle déverrouilla le téléphone et lut rapidement les quelques messages qui s'affichaient sur l'écran.

 _Message reçu à 20h36 : Est-ce que tu viens me rejoindre ce soir encore ?_

 _Message reçu à 20h42 : Je t'ai réservé une belle surprise._

 _Message reçu à 20h43 : Mon beau guerrier ;)_

Il ne fallut pas plus de messages à Bulma pour comprendre ce qui se tramait. Elle était intelligente, même si elle désirait ardemment oublier tout ce qu'elle venait de lire.

Yamcha la trompait.

Son monde s'écroulait. Et elle comprenait que Yamcha n'était pas une parallèle, mais une perpendiculaire qui venait de bouleverser sa vie.

Elle n'attendit même pas qu'il revienne. Elle laissa le téléphone portable là où elle se trouvait, ouvert sur la conversation avec son amante.

Puis elle s'en alla. Tout simplement.

Il pleuvait dehors. Mais ce n'était pas grave.

* * *

— Quoi, t'es déjà revenu ? soupira Végéta en la voyant arrivée. Je croyais que tu allais passer la nuit chez ce minable. Moi qui espérait pouvoir profiter sereinement d'une soirée. C'est raté.

Bulma était trempée, gelée et en larmes. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler, encore moins avec Végéta. Elle ne voulait pas se prendre la tête. Pas ce soir.

— Je l'ai quitté.

Végéta ne dit rien, et elle soupçonnait bien qu'il s'en fichait. Mais elle continuait. Elle avait besoin de vider son sac, de toute façon. Et même si le guerrier ne disait rien, il l'écoutait et elle aimait se sentir écouté. Elle en avait besoin.

— Il me trompait.

— Je sais, dit le singe en haussant un sourcil.

La bleutée sursauta, lui jetant un regard interrogateur. Que voulait-il par-là ? Cherchait-il à l'embrouiller encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà ?

— A chaque fois qu'il vient, il a une odeur de femme sur lui. Jamais la même. Et ce n'est jamais le tien. Le tien est différent. Le tien est délicat. Là, ce sont des relents de plaisirs charnels et de trahison enfantine. Je déteste quand il vient. Il pue l'adultère à plein nez.

Bulma retint à peine ses larmes, se laissant envahir par le chagrin et une immense colère. La prochaine fois qu'elle le voyait … Elle lui referait le portrait ! Ainsi il ne l'avait pas trompé qu'une seule fois …

Mais pourquoi ? N'était-elle pas assez bien pour lui ?

Elle était pourtant la meilleure. Elle était la plus jolie, la plus intelligente, la plus drôle.

Elle se sentait trahie, et elle remettait toutes ces valeurs en question.

Sans rien ajouter de plus à Végéta, sans même le regarder ou esquisser un quelconque mouvement dans sa direction, elle prit la fuite. Courant presque pour fuir les vérités qu'on lui balançait au visage, qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à remarquer, alors qu'elle se prétendait intelligente.

Elle était stupide tout compte fait. Les signes étaient évidents. Elle l'avait déjà vu avec d'autres femmes. Elle avait trouvé des traces de rouge à lèvres sur ces chemises, mais elle avait pensé qu'il s'agissait du sien. Elle avait toujours voulu nier l'évidence, mais l'évidence la rattrapait.

Et elle se rendait compte que leurs chemins étaient différents.

Que géométriquement parlant, ils n'allaient plus dans le même sens.

Et elle pleurait. A en perdre haleine. Car maintenant, plus aucunes lignes constantes n'accompagnaient la sienne. Et elle se sentait seule.

…

 _Et je voudrais que tu te rappelles_ _  
_ _Notre amour est éternel et pas artificiel._

* * *

 _Cet OS a été réalisé dans le cadre d'un jeu du FOF. Il fallait l'écrire en une heure, selon le thème donné. Il s'agissait cette fois-ci de Géométrie & et de Perspective, même si au final je me suis pas mal éloignée de mon sujet principal._

 _Cet histoire est un Two Shot. La suite suivra bientôt, quand j'aurai la foi de l'écrire hahaha. J'espère que ça vous aura plu, cette histoire de géométrie me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, et j'ai trouvé grâce au jeu le moment de l'écrire._

 _N'hésitez pas à reviewer et me dire ce que vous en pensez, ce que je dois améliorer ou préciser pour la suite ! Merci ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu !_

 _A bientôt !_


End file.
